Petite Fièvre
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]MarcusOlivier. Dubois tombe malade et Flint le croise par hasard, dans un couloir.


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Général

Paring : Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yooooo ! n.n Je sais, je sais, je devrait être en train de plancher sur FTU, mais au bout de 21 pages et arrivée au moment gore, me suis dit que je voulais lire un bon MarcusOlivier. Alors j'ai lut…et j'ai eut envie d'écrire un pti one shot ! n.n

Je voulais un truc bien angst au début, mais finalement…ça a donner ça…XD

Ah, en passant Owlie, je t'emprunte ton surnom, tu m'en veux pas ? n.n Je vois trop trop Marcus l'appeler comme ça, c'est trop mignon ! XD

Voilà, bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

Petite fièvre

* * *

-Ggggh…J'ai maaaal… », gémit Olivier en passant sa main sur son front.

Il se mit à éternuer et renifla, et Fred lui tendit un mouchoir en éclatant de rire.

-A tes souhaits Olivier ! », fit joyeusement le rouquin avec un grand sourire, alors que le brun se mouchait bruyamment.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend à ce point joyeux… », marmonna lugubrement l'adolescent.

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

-C'est parce que… »

-…T'es trop marrant quand t'es malade… »

-A ha, a ha, a ha… Ca m'empêchera pas de vous entrainer à des heures pas possible, ne vous inquiétez pas…Il faut à tout prix gagner contre ces maudits Serpentards ! Et que cesale Flint de mes deux arrête un peu de me narguer chaque fois que je le vois…Raaaah qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je le hais je le hais je le haiiiiiTCHA ! »

Compatissant, George lui tendit un nouveau mouchoir tandis que son frère tapotait sur son épaule.

-Courage Olivier, ton rhume partira bientôt… »

-Enfin, espérons que ce soit avant le match ! », finit Fred.

-De toute façon, fièvre ou pas, j'irais, et je lui mettrait une raclée ! »

Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant, il devait se rendre en cour de potion…arg…

Olivier salua les deux jumeaux et sortit de la salle commune en traînant des pieds, lentement, et de très mauvaise humeur.

Son sac lui faisait horriblement mal au dos et il avait un mal de crâne pas possible. On aurait dit qu'un hippogryphe avait élu domicile dans sa boite crânienne et s'amusait à foncer un peu partout…

Il resserra son écharpe lorsqu'il descendit dans le hall, le froid s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements, et maudit ce stupide Rusard d'avoir oublié de fermer la porte quand de nombreux flocons de neiges se déposèrent un peu partout dans ses cheveux, les trempant en quelques secondes.

-Je HAIS l'hiver ! », grogna l'adolescent en toussant.

Il descendit quelques marches pour traverser un couloir désert. Bon, normal, vu qu'il était un peu en retard…mais double cour, ça motivait pas tellement…

-Tiens tiens…en retard, Woody ? »

Oh non…Cette voix rauque mais ô combien moqueuse…il ne manquait plus que lui !

-Flint…qu'est ce que tu fous dehors…pas cour…? »

-Oh hooow…mais c'est que tu mors dis moi… »

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois et tourna autour de Dubois qui ferma ses yeux pour ne pas empirer son mal de tête.

-Alors comme ça…on est malade ? », ricana Marcus en tirant sur l'écharpe rouge et or du Gryffon.

-Je t'emmerde ! Laisses moi passer, j'ai un cour, moi ! », s'exclama Olivier en le repoussant.

Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Une douleur lancinante transperça son cerveau et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Plus par réflexe que par volonté, Flint le rattrapa et tout les deux tombèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre.

Marcus sentit la respiration brûlante de son rival contre son cou et ses cheveux bruns lui chatouiller la joue, alors qu'Olivier était littéralement assis sur lui.

-Aaah… »

Le Gryffondor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marcus pour y prendre appuie, encore un peu sonné, et releva son visage pour croiser les prunelles sombres de l'adolescent.

-Quoi…Qu'est ce qu'il y a… »

Oh Merlin…Jamais Marcus ne s'en était rendu compte, mais Dubois était vachement mignon…mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi attirant tout d'un coup aussi ?

Ses yeux noisettes légèrement brouillés par la fièvre, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres le rendaient…diablement vulnérable.

Il n'avait jamais vu le capitaine des Gryffondor aussi…soumis…

Et c'était…terriblement…excitant…

-Flint ?…Ah ! »

Le Serpentard le pressa contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion.

Olivier, lui, avait les yeux exorbités.

C'était FLINT ! F.L.I.N.T ! Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser quand même ! Il devait sans doute rêver. Oui, sa fièvre lui jouait des tours, c'était sûr.

La langue de Marcus alla caresser ses lèvres et s'introduisit dans sa bouche, alors qu'une main du Serpentard allait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

…

Bon, ok, c'était peut être pas un rêve.

Et fallait avouer qu'il embrassait plutôt bien…vraiment bien même…

Olivier passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son rival et l'attira encore plus contre lui, sa maladie envolée, son mal de crâne disparut.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Que Flint lui fasse perdre la tête ! Là ! Maintenant !

* * *

-…ATCHA ! »

Conciliant, Zabini, qui passait par là, lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Tu as attrapé froid, Marcus ? »

-Ouais… », répondit mollement le capitaine des Serpentard en se mouchant, enfoncé dans un canapé émeraude divinement moelleux.

-Faut faire attention… »

-…Ouais… », lâcha Marcus au bout d'un moment.

Blaise haussa ses épaules et s'en alla rejoindre Draco, apparemment fatigué du manque de conversation de son aîné.

Tout de même…il était vraiment rêveur ses derniers temps, Marcus…

…

Et puis…il avait tendance à beaucoup s'enrhumer aussi.


End file.
